


My experience in hell

by EBFT



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBFT/pseuds/EBFT
Summary: I am an angel, and this is my extraordinary experience in hell.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t think this is right.” I said to the angel sitting next to me on the bench. It was a nice sunny day, but I didn’t feel quite comfortable. “We are not supposed to do this.” He looked back at me with the smile of a trickster: “We displeased heaven and hell, they are never going to accept us again----we are on our sides now.” “There is no ‘our side’.” I murmured, but stopped as several people wearing white came toward us. They appear noble, but deep down there is no kindness in their rotten heart. Within a second, they grabbed the angel and pulled him away. I could hear him crying for help, but something hit my head hard and all I could see was the world spinning around and then turned to endless darkness.  
I opened my eyes in a gloomy place. The light was dim, illuminating the slugs claiming on the wall and thin layer of yellow liquids flowing over the floor. A sense of sickness wrapped me. I know I was in hell, the dirtiest place I’ve ever been to.  
“Demon Crowley,” the woman with dark, nasty hair called to me. “You think you can escape the punishment of hell? No! We will show you what you deserve. Prepare the bathtub! We will serve you the holy water.” The demons in the back of the room laughed together. They are monsters from hell, without any sympathy to anyone. They made spooky chuckles, waiting for the holy water to kill me.  
Two demons put the bathtub in the middle of the room, and filled it with holly water. Bathing in holy water can destroy the soul of a demon. The demons in the back of the room shouted in excitement, happy that a traitor is about to die. “Three! Two! One!” The demons counted down the numbers, and “SPLASH!” I was dropped into the bathtub. These people are not at all gentle to me, I thought. The demons quickly departed from me, waiting to see me suffer.  
Minutes past. The demons hold their breath and watched, it was so quiet that I could hear the sound of flies flying over some demon’s head, looking for a place to lay eggs. The expressions of the demon turned from excitement to confusion, then to fear. I was still fine in the bathtub, only feeling a little bit cold because of the cold holy water. I stretched my leg comfortably and examined my long legs a bit. “May I ask,” I said, “Is there any such thing here as a Rubber Duck?”  
  
“He is not a demon anymore!” a demon panicked. “He is on his own sides!” The hell was then falling to a mess. Demons running, screaming, and shouting as I splatter water outside of the bathtub. When I walked out of the hell without any trouble, I know we won.  
Sitting on the bench again, I greeted the angel with a warm welcome. We hold each other’s hand firmly, until the white suite on him turned to a black suit with tie, and my back suite turned to the usual dustless white. It’s good to be back in my normal form, I thought, and smiled at Crowley now sitting next to me. The sun shines on us, it’s a nice day after all.  



	2. Commentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the commentary by my friend that analyzed the passage

The writer’s narration is clever, and has utilized many rhetorical devices to create a sense of nervousness and victory of the protagonists.  
The story begins as the demon and the angel are sitting at the bench in a “nice sunny day”, but the demon feels “uncomfortable” as it foreshadows what was coming to them very soon. But the angel looked at the demon with “smile of a trickster”, a trickster could mean a fraud, or a magician, and this suggests that he has a plan that will deceive others. At this point, the narrator “I” is the demon.  
From the second paragraph, the narrator is in hell. The narrator says that the hell is “the dirtiest place I’ve ever been to”, which may arise confusions because demons are from the hell, but this is actually planned as we read till the end. When describing the other demons in the room, the narrator says “ They are monsters from hell, without any sympathy to anyone”, if the narrator is demon, then he is cursing his own species. Hence some readers may know from now that this narrator is in fact an angel.  
After the narrator was dropped into the bath tub, he could “hear the sound of flies flying over some demon’s head, looking for a place to lay eggs”, it is an exaggerated description that shows how quiet the place was. Despite all are waiting for him to die, he is still alive, and humorously he says “ Is there any such thing here as a Rubber Duck?”, showing how relaxed and comfortable he was inside the holy water, and with the tone of the winner. The hell soon turned into a mess, and from the language of a demon “He is on his own sides”， which is contradicted to what the demon says earlier “there is no ‘our side”, most reader could probably guess that this “demon” is actually the angel.  
At the last paragraph, the secret is finally unveiled-they have managed to change their appearance to fool all others. When some readers may still be in confusions, they now know that they have changed form as the angel says, “It’s good to be back in my normal form”. The sun shine at the end of the story echos with the beginning of the story. It is a fantastic hoax all the time.


End file.
